


Hairpulling and Facefucking

by LavenderNomad



Series: Girlfriends! [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dominant!Charlie, F/F, FaceFucking, Fingering, Reader-Insert, Slash, Vaginal Sex, hairpulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderNomad/pseuds/LavenderNomad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your night with Charlie continues with some dom/sub themes.</p>
<p>Charlie Bradbury x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hairpulling and Facefucking

Charlie basically dragged you—jello legs and everything—down the hall to your bedroom. You wobble your way there, almost falling a few times, but your lover’s firm grip on your wrist steadied you. The door slams open to your room, and with surprising force, forces you inside and shuts the door. A picture shakes on the wall, and your thighs tremble, knowing what was going on.

She pushes you onto the bed, pressing her thighs against the edge. You bounce, looking up at her. Her eyes are dark, her hair floating wildly around her shoulders, her nipples perky in the cold room. She’s so fucking hot, the way her chest is thrust out, the way her breasts move ever so slightly as she breathes deeply. 

“Charlie—“

She leans over you, rolling you onto your stomach and flips your skirt up again to slap your ass. “Did I say you could address me?” she growls in your ear. You feel her nipples against your back as she leans over you, one hand planted against your side, the other grabbing your ass roughly. 

“No,” you whimper. You arch your back, trying to get her to touch more of you. Heat rushes through you as she pulls your skirt down til they were at your ankles, where she grabs one end until your ankles are tight together, and she wraps the skirt around itself so it’s tied. She rolls you back over, holding your wrists down. Excitement rushes through you, coming to a point and throbbing at your center. Her jeans—the only article of clothing on still—rub hard against your skin as she stretches herself across you. She kisses you roughly, her teeth scraping against your lips. She slides up to straddle your lap, her breasts hanging deliciously over your face as she struggles to pull the pillowcase off one of the pillows behind you. You lean up to try to grab one, sucking hard when one of the pebbled nubs reaches your mouth. Charlie has always tasted good to you, and you love the feeling of her in your mouth. Above you, Charlie’s hips twitch and grind into you as she moans before she moves back, pulling her breast from your tongue as she finally gets a pillowcase loose and ties it around your wrists. She moves back, admiring her work.  
You are stretched out across the bed, ankles and wrists kept tight so you cannot separate them. She lays out over you again, her nipples rubbing so slightly against yours as she whispers in your ear again.

“I’m going to have you over and over tonight.” You whine at her words, rubbing your thighs together. “You will listen to everything I say and if you do, you won’t be able to walk for a week. Sam and Dean will never be able to look you in the face without hearing you cry my name.” 

She grips your hair from behind and pulls it back—you whine as your neck is pushed out and she nipped your pulse before she pulls it roughly to the side to suck a hard hickey into the flesh there. You clench your eyes shut as she grabs one of your nipples and pulls your breast. You whine as the pain shoots through you, but she assuages it with a deep, rough massage. She kisses down your clavicle, down between your breasts, to your stomach. You squirm under her and she slaps your thigh. You get the message and try your best to stay still. Charlie sits back up on your thighs, hands grabbing your sides roughly, fingertips digging into the flesh. She moves down your body, eyes watching your face hungrily as she pinches and grabs you inner thigh, so close to where you want her but not near enough. You thrash your legs but can get no leverage with the way your legs are tied together. You grow frustrated with your restricted range of motion, trying to side to side but her weight keeping you pinned. You raise your arms at her, trying to claw at her, but your tied hands keep you from touching her in any meaningful way. 

You whine. “Charlie, please.”

She reaches up, hands around your throat as she nips your lips. “Please what?”

“Please fuck me.” 

“I can’t hear you.”

“Charlie,” you cry, “Charlie fuck me.” 

She lifts you up by your chin, your neck straining slightly. She licks along your lips and jawline before gazing into your eyes. There’s something sexily aggressive about her gaze, her brows drawn together, her lips a dark smirk. The pressure on your neck feels so good, if tight and she tilts her chin to watch you struggle a little, your back overstretched slightly. Your hands are awkwardly bent at her stomach, dying touch her. Your eyes water up slightly as you return her gaze.

“Please, Charlie, I want you.” Something snaps in her and she presses you back down, kissing you til you are breathless, dragging you down the bed with her. She reaches up to release your hands from the pillowcase and you immediately grab her body, trying to haul her against you but she pins your arms back down. You whine at being restrained so soon after freedom. 

“You will not move until I say you can,” she growls against you. You nod. 

She clambers off the bed a second, shoving her jeans down with her panties and you groan see her panties slide down with a trail of wetness down. She wastes no time in climbing onto you again, lowering herself pussy first over your face. She looks down between her breasts at you and you lick your lips at the sight: her sopping wet cunt already dripping onto your face, her amazing breasts pert, her face watching you from between. You take a deep breath as she lowers herself completely, your tongue already pressing into her folds.

She sighs, grinding herself against you and you reach your hands to wrap around her thighs tentatively. Charlie doesn’t say anything so you are assumed you are allowed to grip her and you do so, holding her tight as you swirl your tongue along the outer folds of her pussy. She tastes so fucking good, all sticky down your throat. She throws her head back, riding your face, sliding her hips along your tongue and you begin thrusting it, every so often dipping into her core. You open your mouth wider, attempting to hold her still slightly and you suck—sucking her lips into your mouth, switching from side to side, twisting up slightly to suck on her clit. You hear her lean forward and hit the headboard, calling your name. Her moans go straight to your pussy, and you clench your thighs together, moaning into her. Her taste drives you crazy, her desperation manifesting as wildly thrashing against your mouth. You’re moaning into her now, the reverberations only encouraging her. She grips the headboard and just grinds against you, your head dipping into the pillow. You slip one hand to your pussy, wasting no time in slipping fingers into yourself, your thumb rubbing against your clit. You feel yourself throbbing, wet, soaking down your thighs. It’s too much her scent, her taste, her loss of control over herself as she yelps and cries, hips jerking in circles; she uses your mouth to get herself off, and you let her, your own orgasm following in hers’ footsteps. One hand winds itself into your hair, gripping and shoving your face deep into her. 

She’s crying, screaming your name, her thighs stiff, bucking along your head and you feel wetness gush over your face, losing your breath as you fuck yourself with your own hand, and let that coil break as she holds your face to her cunt---“taste me, taste all my cum, baby, lick it all up” she’s calling—and you clench your eyes, coming all over your own hand. Your cry is muffled as you thrust up into air. 

She’s lifted herself slightly, leaning to the side, her cum still dripping onto you. You hear her gasping, see her thighs quaking as you try and catch your own breath, licking your lips. You feel her all over face. Seconds later, she climbs down next to you, spooning you, gently rubbing your thighs and cupping your breasts. She kisses you. Your body still aches for her despite having cum twice already and you whine for her.

“Get your rest while you can, baby girl, we have the rest of the night to go.”


End file.
